Permainan Maut
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura & kesepuluh lainnya, adalah orang-orang yang memiliki sebuah obsesi besar. Suatu saat mereka tergabung dalam suatu permainan. Yang konon, jika menang, keinginan apapun akan dikabulkan. Tapi semua itu dengan taruhan, hidup atau mati. RnR?


**Permainan Maut**

**By Reicchi Ditachi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**PROLOG  
**

* * *

Setiap manusia yang hidup di dunia ini pasti mempunyai keinginan. Entah keinginan besar maupun kecil, yang pasti semua keinginan itu akan tercipta tatkala ada sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki seorang individu itu. Dan kemudian, sebuah usaha muncul, untuk memenuhi hasrat hati akan keinginan itu.

Namun bagaimanakah jika seseorang memiliki sebuah keinginan yang tidak mudah untuk dipenuhi? Bahkan ketika seseorang itu telah mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya untuk mewujudkan keinginan itu, angan yang diimpikan itu belum kunjung juga tercapai. Bagaimanakah dengan itu?

Seperti kedua belas insan ini, mereka semua memiliki sebuah keinginan yang sulit dipenuhi. Keinginan mereka yang tidak pernah terpuaskan itu kemudian melekat dalam diri mereka dan berkembang menjadi sebuah obsesi yang mengerikan. Mata mereka pun tertutup karena obsesi yang perlahan menggerogoti jiwa mereka. Mereka tidak ragu lagi menggunakan segala cara untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka.

Curang, tipu muslihat, menjual diri, adu fisik, bahkan saling membunuh, semua cara itu akan mereka lakukan jika memang bisa membimbing mereka meraih angan yang selama ini sudah mendarah daging dengan diri mereka.

Ya, semua cara, tanpa terkecuali.

.

—_**Bermula dari sebuah keinginan.**_

"Aku ingin mengembalikan keluargaku."

"Aku ingin dianggap oleh orang lain."

"Aku ingin kaya, agar aku bisa kembali bersama istriku."

"Aku ingin menguasai dunia ini."

.

—_**Kemudian berkembang menjadi sebuah obsesi.**_

"Kau ibuku! Aku tahu itu, dan selamanya kau akan menjadi ibuku!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Nyawamu kupermainkan, tidak menyenangkan bukan?"

"Ada aku di sini! Hei, lihatlah! Lihat aku!"

.

—_**Mereka yang mempunyai obsesi, terpilih dalam sebuah permainan.**_

"Permainan ini adalah permainan hidup dan mati."

"Kedua belas dari kalian akan bertarung, saling membunuh satu sama lain."

"Demi memperebutkan posisi yang akan mengabulkan satu keinginan terbesar kalian."

.

—_**Berbagai cara dan tipu muslihat mereka gunakan.**_

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"MATI KAU HAHAHAHA!"

"Kita sahabat bukan?"

"Aku akan menjadi kakakmu."

"Tidurlah denganku, malam ini saja."

.

—_**Bagaimanakah hasilnya?**_

"Kaulah pemenangnya!"

"AAGGGHHH!"

.

Dari individu-individu yang menarik itulah, permainan takdir ini diciptakan. Berbekal dengan obsesi yang mereka miliki, mereka siap menghadapi rangkaian nasib tidak terduga yang akan menghampiri mereka. Demi memperebutkan sebuah tahta, kedudukan, dan memuaskan diri dari dahaga akan obsesi. Mereka akan memilih dua jalan utama di permainan ini; _hidup atau mati_.

_**Siapakah yang mampu bertahan hingga akhir?**_

* * *

**Sepik Cuap-cuap:**

**Multichap lain belum dilunasi, sekarang malah nambah lagi -_-" haha maaf ya, habisnya saya udah nggak tahan lagi pengen nulis ini. Pengen cepet-cepet publish juga, sekalian mau tau juga tanggapan para readers sama imajinasi saya ini.**

**Oiya, kali ini saja bikin yang beda loh! XD Fantasy/Romance, ini genre baru buat saya :3 kenapa saya pasang fantasy? Soalnya di fic ini bakal ada teknik-teknik magic sama legenda-legenda dewa yang gak nyata gitu. Lalu kalian tau kenapa saya pasang genre romance sebagai main genre kedua? Yaahh… kalo disangkut-pautin sama tokoh utama pasti ngerti kali yaa **

**Satu hal lagi yang saya bikin warning di sini, latar belakang semua tokoh yang ada di sini semuanya parah-parah deh. Gak ada yang benar, semuanya rusak, karena memang demi kelangsungan cerita juga. Jadi kalo ada yang gak suka karakter kesukaannya di jahatin abis-abisan(?) di sini lebih baik menyingkir aja.**

**Emm… tapi dibilang dijahatin abis-abisan juga bukan sih, soalnya semua tokoh di sini emang jahat, alias gak ada protagonis di sini (antagonis semua) :D**

**Baiknya gimana nih? Saya delete atau lanjut? :3**

**Jakarta, 7 Mei 2012**

**Pukul 14.33**

**.**

**Mind to leave a review?**


End file.
